RWBY and the Dragon
by Syll Sixxus
Summary: Sixxus visits the world of Remnant! Another fun AU with crime, mystery, lots of explosions, and maybe a little fluffy romance!


**(Here is my little story of the world of Remnant, how will they fare with the jumper?) **

The streets of Vale were always lighted during the night, in the more populated part of the city, that is. The Alleys were dark, hidden by the buildings creating them, and a perfect place for the standard thug to make his living. This particular alley was not deserted, but it soon was when the thugs ran from a sudden light, thinking someone had set off a bomb. They came back slowly when they didn't hear an explosion, and saw a young male standing in the alley, holding a wall for support. One had the bright idea to mug him, not fully realizing the man had just appeared out of thin air.

"Give me your money!"

The man looked at the would-be mugger, his friends standing behind him should there be a fight. He fixed the thugs with a piercing golden glare, chuckling.

"What's so funny? Give me your money, now!"

"Oh, I'll give you something alright…"

The mysterious man laughed again, slugging the mugger, sending him flying back into the others behind him. He walked forward with a grin, revealing sharp white teeth, unnaturally sharp teeth, for one who wasn't a faunus.

"Anyone else? No? Have a wonderful night!"

The man laughed as he walked into the street, his darker-toned skin illuminated by the streetlights. He looked himself over, noting the skin color, and the clothes. He was wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt, his arms thin-looking, hiding their strength. His pants were nothing more than black jeans, and brown boots adorned his feet. Rummaging through his pockets, he found a pair of sunglasses, and put them on.

"106 miles to Chicago, we have a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark outside… and we're wearing sunglasses… let's hit it!"

He ran a hand through his black hair, ruffling it in a familiar way as he held a small stone in the other. It was dark, a clear sign that a mission was ahead. He sighed, throwing his head back, wishing for once he could take a vacation. He heard an explosion, and hurried around the corner, seeing a red-haired girl scaling the side of a building, an old man standing in front of a shop, which sported a broken window.

"Wow… what happened here…?"

He didn't have to wait long before he got an answer, as a Bullhead veered into the sky. He couldn't see what was what was happening on the rooftop, but he heard an explosion, followed by a lightshow. A storm cloud appeared above the ship, and after a few moments more, it flew away. He looked around, waving to the storeowner as he walked away, eager to learn about this new world, and if it had any opportunities to destroy. He had bought a superweapon on the last mission, a R.Y.N.O. and he was eager to use it, as he had lost the ability to. Not to say he wasn't interested in the weapons offered here, but he loved watching things explode.

He walked past a TV store, or Remnants equivalent of one. 'Vale News Network' was shown on the top of the screen, and the name 'Remnant' came up during the conversation that was happening as a live interview. He stopped, and watched for a while.

"So, this… 'Kingdom' is called Vale… and the world is called Remnant… this oughta be good…"

He shook his head as he kept walking, clearly lost, and a stranger in a strange land. He was in the Commercial district, and kept walking north, until he came upon a wall. He scaled it, jumping over it with ease, and looked into the forest. The trees were all colored red, and he wondered if it was autumn in the region. A beowolf howled to its pack, a new target in sight a soon as he touched down on the other side. A pack of beowolves gathered around the man, who just grinned, now armed with the RYNO.

"Say ello, to mah leetle frend!" He shouts, pulling the trigger. The massive rocket launchers recoil hits his shoulder, firing a few rockets off course, the trackers homing on their intended targets anyway, the resulting explosion rocking the area. A beowolf jumped at the man, and he sidestepped it easily, smashing the weapon into its head, killing it. He put the RYNO away, opting not to run the risk of burning down the forest. He pulled out an Energy Sword, and promptly ignited it, slicing through a few more beowolves. An ursa appears, and he slices through it. He carried on in such a manner for an hour or two, venturing in and out of the forest as he

The Vale police force noticed the commotion, and units were dispatched to check out what was happening. When they arrived, they say the man standing off against a very large pack of beowolves, who had gathered without him noticing. HE stood back, throwing mines everywhere, and turned and ran. The wolves who charged were caught in and explosion, smoke obscuring the vision of the cops. When the smoke cleared, the man stood with the sword in hand. The wolves were decimated. The cops surrounded the man, the sword vanishing. They brought him back to the station, where he was put in the interviewing room.

"What's your name?" the interviewer asked, not looking at the man.

"The name's Sixxus, Sylythryll Sixxus."

**(So, what do you think? Leave a review! RWBY is still rather new, but I thought I'd give it a shot. the action will pick up soon though!)**


End file.
